


Fuck me harder

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Cock Slut Steve McGarrett, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Power Bottom Danny, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: Mcdanno + Steve/Fucking Machine. Danny controls the machine :)





	Fuck me harder

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say that titles are my weakness

Steve couldn’t help the feeling of anticipation coiling in his gut as he watched Danny set up the new sex machine from his position lying stretched out and naked on the bed. He slipped a second finger inside himself, stretching to be able to accommodate the large, lubed dildo that Danny had just attached to the machine. He moaned, and Danny’s eyes snapped up to meet his gaze, his blazing want shining clearly through his stare.

Steve flushed under the scrutiny and Danny smirked. “When we started fucking,” he said conversationally, setting the machine at the end of the bed, “I never thought you would be such a slut for cock.”

Steve grinned, spreading his legs shamelessly. “Just a slut for your cock.” He panted, pushing a third finger inside and groaning at the feeling. Danny stifled a moan and stripped hastily, kneeling next to Steve on the bed. He ran a hand gently down Steve’s chest, smiling at the muscles contracting under his fingers. He pinched a nipple suddenly and Steve whined, the jolt of pleasure sparking through him and going straight to his cock that twitched and dripped precome onto his abs.

“You think you’re ready?” Danny said roughly, a gentle finger tracing around where Steve’s fingers were fucking inside him and stretching his hole.

Steve nodded, breathless in his eagerness. Danny grinned, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips before crawling down towards the end of the bed. He pulled Steve’s fingers out and dragged Steve down by his hips until his hole was aligned with the light pink dildo poised at the end of the fucking machine.

He pulled Steve’s legs up to put his stretched hole on display and Steve felt a shiver rush through him at the blatant lust written all over Danny’s face. “This is going to be so much fun.” Danny breathed, arranging Steve carefully to press the head of the lube-slick dildo inside him.

Steve gasped, feeling the burn as the machine pushed inside him steadily. Danny’s intent stare on the way that Steve’s hole sucked in the dildo greedily and the way his cock jumped at Steve’s soft whimper caused a spark of excitement to dance down Steve’s spine and goosebumps raised across his skin.

He closed his eyes against the intense feeling of being so full, Danny’s whispered praise resounding through the haze of arousal that had descended over him. He felt Danny test the speed and strength of the preset with two quick thrusts and he could almost feel the satisfaction radiating from his boyfriend at his sudden cry of pleasure.

“Like that, babe?” Danny murmured, tracing a vein up Steve’s cock. Steve’s eyes flew open and he shuddered, the barely there sensation of Danny’s fingertips only heightening his driving need.

“Yes.” He rasped, desperately wanting to push up into Danny’s hand but something in Danny’s face had him resisting the urge.

Danny smiled at him. “Good.” He pressed a button and the machine began to go to work, fucking into Steve slowly and deeply. Steve moaned, pushing down with his hips to meet the torturously slow pace of the machine.

Danny grabbed a pillow and brushed a hand softly against Steve’s cheek. “Raise your head.” He ordered, and Steve obeyed, blinking up at his partner and absently noting his flushed face and blown pupils. He felt a brief flash of smug satisfaction that his boyfriend was visibly affected by him but then the dildo stroked over his prostate and Steve shouted, throwing his head back against the pillow that now lay beneath him. Danny straddled his shoulders and stared down at Steve. “You’re going to suck my cock,” Danny stated, stroking himself slowly as he met Steve’s gaze steadily, “and you’re not going to come until I say you can.”

Steve shuddered at Danny’s words, already licking his lips in preparation of Danny’s silky-smooth cock sliding into his mouth. Danny twisted a knob on the remote and the thrusting speed increased slowly, shockwaves of pleasure rolling through Steve as he opened his mouth obediently for Danny’s cock. He sucked hard and Danny grunted, tangling his fingers into the sweaty strands of Steve’s hair and tugging gently. Steve moaned around Danny’s cock, licking sloppily around the length, tasting the salty tang of precome as it dripped onto his tongue. Danny slowly began to push in and out of Steve’s mouth, not quite fucking his face but fast enough that Steve fought to keep up, grasping Danny’s thighs with his hands for stability and swallowing repeatedly around the head of Danny’s cock as it pushed down into his throat.

Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and he floated in a haze of arousal, the dildo continually thrusting into him gradually picking up speed and stroking against his prostate just often enough to keep his cock jerking and trailing precome onto his skin. Danny muttered a steady stream of praise for Steve’s cock sucking mouth. “You take cock for me so well.” He purred, pulling at Steve’s hair until Steve keened, his mouth falling open even further for Danny. “You’re so good for me, Steve, letting me fill you up.”

Steve felt surrounded by Danny, overwhelmed by the onslaught of stimulation, and he cried out, Danny’s cock falling from his lips, as his nipples were pinched and twisted sharply. Danny scrambled off Steve’s shoulders and kneeled next to him, curving over Steve’s body and kissing him fiercely. Steve closed his eyes and opened up to Danny easily, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips. He almost didn’t hear the snap of a bottle being closed over the steady sound of the machine. Danny’s breath hitched against his lips and Steve murmured against Danny’s lips, “Okay, Danno?”

“I’m getting myself ready for you, babe. You look so good lying there that I want to ride you.”

Steve made an incoherent noise and kissed Danny desperately, reaching over to feel where Danny had two fingers fucking in and out of his hole quickly. “Let me.” Steve begged, already tracing Danny’s slowly loosening muscle. At Danny’s assenting nod, Steve pressed two fingers inside his lover, quickly beginning to thrust in and out of him, stretching him carefully and efficiently. Danny braced himself over Steve, panting into his mouth as he exploited his knowledge of Danny’s weak spots happily until Danny was shaking over him.

“Fuck, Steve, I’m ready,  _fuck_ ,” Danny cried out, scrambling to straddle Steve’s hips. Steve grinned at him, very pleased that Danny was now trembling and looking just as fucked out as Steve felt, the slow slide of the dildo inside of him having faded into a pleasurable background sensation. Danny positioned Steve’s pulsing cock at his entrance and sank down slowly, mouth falling open and head thrown back in a graceful display that had Steve whimpering and grabbing urgently at Danny’s hips.

Danny kept going down until he was fully seated, eyes closed as he adjusted to the feeling of Steve inside him. Steve was whimpering, his cock enveloped inside Danny’s tight heat, the need to come rising quickly. He bit down on his lip hard enough to bleed to stave off his impending orgasm but when Danny moaned and rose up just enough to sink back down onto Steve’s cock again, it was almost a lost cause.

“Danny,” Steve whispered brokenly, “I’m not going to last long.” Danny opened his eyes and smiled down at his partner.

“You won’t have to.” He told Steve, reaching over and twisting the dial. The machine picked up the pace, immediately slamming into him forcefully. Steve shouted, fingernails digging into Danny’s waist, and Danny began to fuck himself on Steve’s cock, reveling in the vibration from the machine traveling up through Steve into Danny. Twin sensations of fucking and being fucked rushed through Steve’s lust-filled brain until he was sobbing from the intensity.

“D-Danny.” Steve choked out, “Danny, please.”

“Please what?” Danny gasped, dropping down onto Steve’s cock, angling himself so that the head pushed insistently against his prostate.

“I n-need to come.”

Danny hummed and picked up the pace, chasing his orgasm until he could feel the heat pooling just right in his belly. “Now, Steve,” he said tightly, gripping Steve’s shoulders tight enough to leave bruises, “come for me.”

Steve shattered, distantly aware that he was shouting Danny’s name, the rush of pleasure overtaking him and turning his vision white. He came deep within Danny, the fucking machine drawing out the aftershocks until he was shaking and crying out softly from overstimulation. Danny watched Steve fall apart beneath him before coming with cry, white pulses of come splashing across Steve’s chest.

Danny slumped forward and panted for a moment, catching his breath. He heard his name and looked up to see Steve looking almost pained, hands clenched around Danny’s biceps. “Please.” Steve said through clenched teeth and Danny startled, sliding off of Steve’s lap and turning the machine off and pulling the dildo out.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back against the sheets, feeling like every muscle had turned to jelly. He drifted hazily, watching Danny grab a cloth and wipe them both down. Danny reached for the machine and Steve made an unhappy noise. Danny hesitated and looked over at his partner. “I need to put this away, babe.”

Steve scooted up onto the pillows at the headboard, patting the sheets next to him clumsily. “Nap first?” He suggested hopefully, and Danny chuckled, climbing onto the bed.

“Nap first.” Danny agreed, snuggling into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
